wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ducks and Potatoes/Gallery
File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening1.png File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening2.png|The Wiggles whispering File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening3.png|"Hey guys, why are we whispering?" File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening4.png|"I don't know." File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening5.png|"Let's rock!" File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening6.png|"(whispering) On Network Wiggles." File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening7.png|"Shh." File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening8.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)1.png|Greg, Anthony, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)2.png|A cart File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)3.png|Captain Feathersword pushing the cart File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)4.png|Greg stubbing his toe File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)5.png|Wags and Murray File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)6.png|Dorothy hammering Jeff's Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)7.png|Ben, Captain, Sharryn and Joseph File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)8.png|Captain falling down File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)9.png|Greg singing falsetto File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)10.png|Joseph, Captain, and Dominic File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)11.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)12.png|Anthony, Ben, and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)13.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)14.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)15.png|Jeff and Larissa screwing his Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)16.png|Anthony and Captain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)17.png|Murray playing the bass on his broom File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)18.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)19.png|Wags and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)20.png|Sharryn, Case, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)21.png|Dorothy, Murray, and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)22.png|Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)23.png|The Wiggly Friends File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)24.png|Captain rolling on a wheel File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)25.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)26.png|Jeff in his construction hat hiding File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)27.png|Purple curtain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)28.png|Anthony File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)29.png|The Wiggly Group File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)30.png|Murray sweeping the Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)31.png|Murray, Dorothy, Anthony, Ben, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)32.png|Captain Feathersword hammering Jeff's Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)33.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)34.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Henry, and Wags File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)35.png|Wags, Jeff, Dorothy, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)36.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)37.png|Anthony on his megaphone File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)38.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray hearing Anthony downstairs File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)39.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)40.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)41.png|Capatin, Jeff, Murray, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)42.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)43.png|Jeff, Murray, Dorothy, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)44.png|Anthony, Ben, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)45.png|Anthony playing the drums File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)46.png|Jeff, Murray, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)47.png|Jeff, Murray, and Captain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)48.png|Murray and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)49.png|Murray and Greg see Jeff falling asleep File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)50.png|and shrugg. File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)51.png|Henry and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)52.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)53.png|Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)54.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)55.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray reacting File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)56.png|Jeff hammering his Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)57.png|Anthony shrugs after he tricks the other Wiggles. File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)58.png|A drawing of The Wiggles' set File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)59.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)60.png|The Wiggles File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:Ducks1.png File:Ducks2.png File:Ducks3.png|Greg File:Ducks4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:Ducks5.png|The ducks File:Ducks6.png|A mumma duck File:Ducks7.png File:Ducks8.png File:Ducks9.png File:Ducks10.png File:Ducks11.png File:Ducks12.png File:Ducks13.png File:Ducks14.png File:Ducks15.png|A toy rubber duck File:Ducks16.png|"This is yummy food, Greg." File:Ducks17.png|Greg announcing the weather File:Ducks18.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:Ducks19.png|Captain Feathersword File:Ducks20.png|"A delude of ducks? That can't be right, can it?" File:Ducks21.png File:Ducks22.png|Weather: A Delude of Ducks File:Ducks23.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:Ducks24.png|Greg and a toy duck File:Ducks25.png|A boy making a laugh look File:Ducks26.png|Greg announcing sports File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery32.png|Stock footage File:Ducks27.png|Henry File:Ducks28.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Wags File:Ducks29.png|"Henry, that's my feathersword!" File:Ducks30.png|Captain and Henry File:Ducks31.png File:Ducks32.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery35.png|The audience File:Ducks33.png|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:Ducks34.png File:Ducks35.png File:Ducks36.png|The Wiggly Friends File:Ducks37.png File:Ducks38.png|Sports: Relay Races File:Ducks39.png|Wags File:Ducks40.png|Wags and Captain File:Ducks41.png File:Ducks42.png File:Ducks43.png File:Ducks44.png|Dorothy and Henry File:Ducks45.png|Greg and Captain running File:Ducks46.png|Greg signing off File:Ducks47.png File:Ducks48.png|Girl giving a thumbs up File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:TakingtheElevator1.png File:TakingtheElevator2.png|Jeff File:TakingtheElevator3.png File:TakingtheElevator4.png File:TakingtheElevator5.png|Community Service Announcement: Taking the Elevator File:TakingtheElevator6.png File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:HotPotato(episode)1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Making Music File:HotPotato(episode)2.png|Anthony File:HotPotato(episode)3.png|Anthony and the kids File:HotPotato(episode)4.png|Lou, Anthony, and Ellen File:HotPotato(episode)5.png|Anthony, Matthew, and Natalie File:HotPotato(episode)6.png File:HotPotato(episode)7.png File:HotPotato(episode)8.png|Matthew and Natalie File:HotPotato(episode)9.png File:HotPotato(episode)10.png|Anthony playing the tin whistle File:HotPotato(episode)11.png File:HotPotato(episode)12.png File:HotPotato(episode)13.png File:HotPotato(episode)14.png File:HotPotato(episode)15.png File:HotPotato(episode)16.png File:HotPotato(episode)17.png File:HotPotato(episode)18.png File:HotPotato(episode)19.png File:HotPotato(episode)20.png File:HotPotato(episode)21.png File:HotPotato(episode)22.png File:HotPotato(episode)23.png File:HotPotato(episode)24.png File:HotPotato(episode)25.png File:HotPotato(episode)26.png File:HotPotato(episode)27.png|Anthony signing off File:HotPotato(episode)28.png|Lou File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-TVPrologueVersion2.png|Jeff and Greg File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea1.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea2.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea3.png|Let's Make Some Rosy Tea File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea4.png|Murray and Jeff File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea5.jpg|Wags and Greg File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea6.jpg File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea7.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea8.png|Anthony, Murray, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea9.png|Dorothy, Captain, Anthony, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea10.jpg|Anthony and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea11.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea12.png|Dorothy, Captain, Anthony, Murray, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea13.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea14.png|Dorothy, Captain, Greg, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea15.png|Captain, Dorothy, Anthony, Jeff, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea16.png|Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea17.png|Murray, Dorothy, Jeff, and Capain File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea18.png|Jeff, Murray, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea19.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea20.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea21.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea22.png|Murray, Jeff, Dorothy, Captain, and Anthony File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea23.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea24.png|Murray, Jeff, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea25.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea26.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:HotPotato(episode)29.png File:HotPotato(episode)30.png|Captain and Anthony File:HotPotato(episode)31.png File:HotPotato(episode)32.png File:HotPotato(episode)33.png File:HotPotato(episode)34.png File:TheMonkeyDance-2002.jpg|The Monkey Dance File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)2.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)3.jpg|Greg and Murray File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)4.jpg|Jeff and Captain File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)5.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)5.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)6.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)7.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)8.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)9.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)10.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)11.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)12.jpg File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)13.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)14.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)15.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)16.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)17.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)18.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)19.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)20.jpg File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)21.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinaCupofWater.png|Captain Feathersword in a cup of water File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:Ducks49.png|Jeff, Murray, and the kids File:Ducks50.png File:Ducks51.png|The kids File:Ducks52.png File:Ducks53.png|Jeff playing his keyboard File:Ducks54.png File:Ducks55.png File:Ducks56.png File:Ducks57.png File:Ducks58.png File:Ducks59.png File:Ducks60.png File:Ducks61.png File:Ducks62.png File:Ducks63.png File:Ducks64.png File:Ducks65.png File:Ducks66.png File:Ducks67.png File:Ducks68.png File:Ducks69.png|Murray signing off File:Ducks70.png File:HotPotato(2002)1.png|"Hot Potato" File:HotPotato(2002)2.png|The Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Dancers File:HotPotato(2002)3.png File:HotPotato(2002)4.png|Anthony and Wags File:HotPotato(2002)5.png|Murray and Larissa File:HotPotato(2002)6.png|Jeff and Sharryn File:HotPotato(2002)7.png File:HotPotato(2002)8.png File:HotPotato(2002)9.png File:HotPotato(2002)10.png File:HotPotato(2002)11.png File:HotPotato(2002)12.png File:HotPotato(2002)13.png|Wags, Anthony, and Dorothy File:HotPotato(2002)14.png File:HotPotato(2002)15.png File:HotPotato(2002)16.png|"Whoo!" File:FanSpiral.png|Fan spiral File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:HotPotato(episode)35.png File:HotPotato(episode)36.png|"And here's your host, Greg Wiggle." File:HotPotato(episode)37.png|Greg File:HotPotato(episode)38.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:HotPotato(episode)39.png File:HotPotato(episode)40.png File:HotPotato(episode)41.png File:HotPotato(episode)42.png File:HotPotato(episode)43.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of potatoes File:HotPotato(episode)44.png|Captain Feathersword File:HotPotato(episode)45.png File:HotPotato(episode)46.png File:HotPotato(episode)47.png File:HotPotato(episode)48.png File:HotPotato(episode)49.png File:HotPotato(episode)50.png File:HotPotato(episode)51.png File:HotPotato(episode)52.png File:HotPotato(episode)53.png|"1, 2, 3." File:HotPotato(episode)54.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:HotPotato(episode)55.png|Jeff waking up File:HotPotato(episode)56.png|"How did I get here?" File:HotPotato(episode)57.png|"I better get back to Network Wiggles." File:HotPotato(episode)58.png|Greg, Jeff, and Captain File:HotPotato(episode)59.png|Greg and Captain signing off File:HotPotato(episode)60.png File:GulpGulp-TVPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:GulpGulp1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:GulpGulp2.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:GulpGulp3.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:GulpGulp4.jpg File:GulpGulp5.png File:GulpGulp6.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits2.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits3.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits4.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits5.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits6.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits7.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits8.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits9.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits10.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits11.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits12.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits13.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits14.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits15.png|"It's called aqua, too." File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits16.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits17.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits18.png|Water File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits19.png|Murray in the credits File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits20.png|Anthony in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version4)3.png|Greg in the credits File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits21.png|Jeff in the credits File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Dorothy File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits22.png|Dorothy in the credits File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|Dorothy and Captain File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits23.png|Dorothy and Captain in the credits File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits24.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits25.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing3.png File:Episode20(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits26.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-PurpleBackground.png|Endboard of a purple background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries